1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicle electric power management apparatus, vehicle electric power management system, and vehicle electric power management program for managing and supplying information on available electric power remaining in vehicle-mounted batteries.
2. Description of the Related Art
Systems for managing operational schedules relating to service stations for charging vehicle batteries are known to exist in connection with car sharing in which electric automobiles are shared. JP-2010-231258-A, for example, discloses such a system. The system described in JP-2010-231258-A manages and operates the vehicles owned by a car-sharing business operator company. According to JP-2010-231258-A, the system efficiently manages and operates the vehicles according to schedules of the battery-charging service stations and in accordance with the residual amounts of available electric power stored within the batteries of the vehicles, prescheduled dates and time of the vehicle usage, preplanned driving distances, and other vehicle usage conditions of car-sharing service user members.